FM26 Quiet Time
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Hannah spends some quiet time in the attic.


**A/N: **Granger Clan Saga. Hannah spends some quiet time in the attic.  
--

Hannah looked up at the sound of a familiar thunk from the basement. She smiled to herself as she imagined Colby in shorts and a sleeveless tee, sweating over the weights he'd moved down there not long ago. He had decided to turn it into a workout room and moved the boxes up to the attic and out of the way.

For a moment, she thought about going down there to watch him. There was something visceral about watching a man lift weights, and she'd always enjoyed Colby's muscles. She laughed to herself and shook her head. No, he wouldn't get through a full workout if she went down there. Besides, he was only honoring her request for quiet time.

Her eyes misted over, remembering the day she had begged for thirty minutes of quiet time for herself. Just once a week, was all she wanted. It had not gone well at the jewelry store that day. The children had caught something at daycare and were fussing and fretting, and she had forgotten to take something down to defrost for their dinner. She had been completely frazzled. He'd come home late from a case, completely worn out, yet he'd taken her in his arms to sooth her. Then ordered pizza and taken care of washing the kids up and putting them to bed.

It had really helped to have those thirty minutes of peace to herself each week. She had needed it more when the children were growing up, and they had learned to honor 'Mama's time'. For a while after Verity moved out, she thought she would do away with it, but sometimes, it seemed busier than ever at the house, even if it was less stressful. Her mouth softened with tenderness when she thought of the twins, and of Bethany.

She decided to go up to the attic instead. Erin had asked to use her veil, and she had yet to find it. It would be a good opportunity to sort out some of the junk that was up there.

Patiently, she stacked the boxes Colby had brought up from the basement to one side of the attic. They were mostly junk from the basement when it had been the children's playroom. Stuck behind those boxes were her wedding gown and veil, both professionally boxed after the wedding. She smiled when she looked at the veil through the plastic window of the box. It was still attached to the tiara she had made. They were just rhinestones, nothing expensive, but she had designed the tiara, and it had turned out beautifully. Queen for a day. She put it down, out of her way, as she continued to look around.

A box tucked next to her hope chest caught her eye. Curiously, she opened the box and laughed softly. On the top was the gown Keeley had made for her prom. She shook it out gently, caressing the soft burgundy velvet. Keeley had surprised her when she wanted to make the gown. She had even asked Hannah to help her shop for the pattern and fabric. Keeley had tastefully chosen a simple sheath with a halter top that allowed the richness of the burgundy fabric to shine. But it had been Colby's reaction to seeing Keeley in that gown that Hannah would always treasure.

"Where's the rest of that dress?" He'd snarled, when Keeley came down the stairs in that gown, makeup carefully applied and hair put up in an elegantly tousled knot at the top of her head.

Hannah giggled at the memory. It had been all she could do to keep Keeley from crying and smearing her makeup, and Colby from forbidding her to go. He'd still intimidated the poor young man who was taking Keeley to the prom. "Keep your hands away from her and you'll keep yours. Get her back here by 10 pm." And he'd scowled for effect, making sure the poor kid saw his gun and badge. But as it turned out, Keeley took care of him herself, when he tried to go further than she would let him. Hannah's lips twitched again, remembering the fury in Keeley's eyes when she slammed the door to his car, and the black eye he was already sporting. At least, he brought her home. Colby would have killed the poor kid if he'd had to go get Keeley.

She refolded the dress and looked to see what else was there. Her lips twitched with amusement, wondering who had packed the box. Something of Tyler's was next. A joyful laugh broke from her as she unfolded Tyler's suit. He had won a Good Citizen award when he was eight, and he'd worn the suit to receive the award from the police. Even at eight, he'd favored the severe suits that screamed G-man.

He never told her what he did to win that award. She only found out because a woman had sought her out at the ceremony to tell her. Because of Tyler, a purse snatcher who had tried to snatch her purse had left empty handed. And Tyler had stopped him, not just from snatching the purse, but from hitting her further. Tears misted her eyes as she held the suit to her cheek. Her son stood for justice, even at eight.

Carefully, she folded the suit and put it with the dress. Her forehead creased in a puzzled frown at the fabric bag that was next. She untied the string and slid the folded canvas out. A soft gasp escaped her when she unfolded the canvas and realized what it was, the backdrop to a play that the triplets had been involved with at twelve.

Brandon had painted the backdrop. Even knowing the extent of Brandon's talent, the brilliance of the artistry on that backdrop startled her. She picked up the note that had fluttered to the floor next to her. "The first, and probably the only time, in all my years of teaching, that the backdrop stole the show. It's brilliant, and I'm sure this will be worth something someday, but it belongs to Brandon. Best wishes, David Trent." The drama teacher, Hannah remembered affectionately, as she folded the canvas and put it back in the bag.

The Rumpelstiltskin costume was unmistakeable. She had worked hard over it, but it had been worth it because Cameron had been brilliant as Rumpelstiltskin in that play. No, she thought, David Trent was wrong, it wasn't just Brandon's backdrop that had been brilliant, Cameron's Rumpelstiltskin had been equally brilliant. Gently smoothing out the costume, she pondered the way he'd used his acting skills since. Not on stage and screen, but use them he did, in the different facets of his life, in the different jobs that he'd held. In his own way, he stood for justice. She smiled. He would have a heart attack if he knew she was comparing him to Tyler.

Hannah laughed delightedly at the last item in the box. It was the dress Verity had worn when she became Miss Arcadia, complete with tiara and the band that said Miss Arcadia. Keeley had helped her make the dress, she remembered tenderly, touching the gold jacquard silk. She giggled, remembering Verity's protests when Keeley refused to let her make an off-the-shoulder dress. Whether it was because Keeley had learned her lesson from her brush with Colby over the prom dress, Hannah never found out. But Verity had won the contest without showing any skin.

Colby had asked her that night if she knew why Verity suddenly decided to enter a beauty contest, but she hadn't replied. She only knew because she'd overheard the dare. Her friends had dared her to. Some friends, Hannah thought. Verity had hung out with the popular girls, the 'beauty queens'. She had stopped them from bullying some unfortunate girl or other, but they stopped only if she would enter a beauty contest. Hannah rolled her eyes at the memory. Teenagers came up with the silliest things, but Verity felt compelled to do it, since she had given her word. Still, it had turned out well. Verity had made out like a bandit from the winnings, and she'd broken away from those silly girls, finally recognizing them for what they were.

Sighing softly, she put them back in the box carefully, sniffling a little at the memories as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked gently.

She smiled as he came over to where she was sitting, still towelling off the sweat from his workout.

"Nothing's wrong. I came across this box I didn't recognize. Something from each of the kids. The memories just made me a little tearful. That's all." She laughed as he slid his arms around her. "You're all sweaty!"

"That's generally what happens when I work out," he said dryly, laughing with her.

"Oh, Colby!" She leaned against him despite the sweat. "Where did the box come from? Why haven't I seen it before?"

"Keeley started it when she left for college, and the others just continued it. They put something that represented their favorite childhood memory into the box. I thought they were going to give it to you when Verity left though. They must have forgot." He cradled her close, breathing in her familiar fragrance.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me. For taking care of the kids so I had some quiet time. For everything."


End file.
